The Fallen
by Casper2201
Summary: When the angels fell it wasn't just heaven's soldiers that found themselves locked out of heaven but their angelic prisoners as well. Ana, an angelic prisoner, finds herself free and on earth for the first time in centuries and quickly finds herself caught up with the Winchesters. But the question remains just what exactly is Ana? And why was she held captive by the angels Dean/OC


The wind seemed to rustle through the trees as all living things in the area began to flee, this was a warning, the sun fell down and the sky turned black but there were no stars or moon to light the forest floor. The wind went still, silent, the area thick with electricity, the ground began to shake, the sky rumbling with thunder before a meteor tore through the sky with a violent flash striking down onto the forest floor leaving a deep scar, torched with flame. At least meteor is what it appeared to be, a meteor is what the weather channel would report it as, as what humans would go onto to tell their children caused the unexplainable scar in the ground but this was anything but a meteor.

The sky cleared and stars, thousands of stars lit the sky burning bright casting a pool of light down onto the scar and there lying in the perfect center of the scar was a young woman, waist long brown hair wet and matted clinging to her neck, back and arms, anywhere it made contact. Her skin smothered in the sticky brown of drying blood and the sleek silky red of fresh; forest debris had quickly worked its way in every open wound that decorated her flesh. Her arms and legs were off set indicating brakes, her breathing shallow and gurgled from the blood that filled her lungs, for all intensive purposes she should have been dead but there she lay breathing, heart pumping, barely alive but alive all the same. Her eyes fluttered open taking in nothing but dirt and the inescapable cold, sapphire eyes flecked with silver gazed around they were glazed and disorientated. Slowly she managed to roll onto her back, her mind slowly began ticking over, forcing pieces of the puzzle together. Her name came first, Ana, then the image of her prison but the sky burned with thousands of stars too many, this told her she was no longer trapped, the air here felt different, flashes of the attack came back and she could feel every scratch, stab, tear and broken bone now, the pain was everything and yet nothing, there was weight crushing her chest, no pushing on it from the inside wanting to break free of its confines. The force pushed and pushed until it eclipsed all other pain until there was nothing but the force left. Her back arched upwards as if the action would help, would stop whatever the force was but all it did was increase the pressure so much so Ana was sure she would black out, the force, the pressure wasn't quite pain but it wasn't desirable it was new, unnatural but beneath it an edge of familiarity and that scared Ana more than anything. The pressure seemed to peak and Ana found her body being slammed into the ground, her breathing was heavy labored, and raspy with the sounds of the blood lingering in her lungs.

Energy flowed all around her, it flowed around her body in sync with her blood, pumping from her heart out to every part of her body, bones healed and wounds closed, organs that had once been failing now sprang into to life as the power healed her. The energy lulled Ana into a sleep, allowing the power to heal her as she slept. She lay there healing herself from near death but that was not the strangest thing. Later as young boys tore through the woods in search of the meteor they would come across Ana's body and her naked form was not what fascinated them the most, but instead it was the badly burnt pair of wings that sprouted from her back. The boys would go on to describe the girl as a fallen angel. What they didn't know is just how right they were.

_**A/N:**_

_**This was just an idea i was playing with whilst watching season 9 recently, toying with writing up some more, let me know if you are interested to see where this is going. **_

_**-Casper**_


End file.
